Dr. Zager
Dr. Zager (Japanese: ゼーゲル博士 Dr. Seger) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a Team Rocket scientist who made his debut in Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild!, and has since become one of the main villains for much of the . History After the Team Rocket trio stole a meteorite from the in The Battle According to Lenora! by switching the real meteorite with a fake one, the trio encountered Pierce with Dr. Zager in Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild!. They gave the meteorite to the doctor, who analyzed it and found out that the meteorite contained materials not found on their planet. In A Venipede Stampede!, Dr. Zager, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Pierce found the Meteonite at the Desert Resort. He was set to appear again in two following episodes, but these never aired and ultimately were retconned out of continuity. Following the events of Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!, Zager appears to have taken on a commanding officer role in relation to Jessie, James and ; this relationship is not unlike the one between Dr. Namba, Butch and Cassidy. He is often seen helping out the trio on their plans and carrying them out and giving them advice on how to accomplish their objectives. He has also provided them with several machines and weapons of various kinds. The trio report to him and are often tasked with collecting Pokémon for his experiments. In Scare at the Litwick Mansion!, he appeared on a video call speaking to them, advising them of the danger posed by the inhabiting the Litwick Mansion. He claimed to have done extensive research on the Pokémon. Zager was mentioned by Jessie and James in Gotta Catch A Roggenrola!. He designed the -powered laser cannon mecha they use in the episode and tasked them with collecting many Roggenrola to power it. He appears as an overhead vision in Where Did You Go, Audino? when Jessie and James were discussing their plans for their captured . He was mentioned to be conducting an experiment to create a radar system using the Audino and their remarkable hearing. In Archeops In The Modern World!, he coordinated Jessie and James's collection of the Dream Energy from Fennel's experiment. At the end of the episode, he hinted that he would use it in conjunction with the energy Jessie and James collected from the Dreamyard in Dreams by the Yard Full! to create his own copy of the Fossil regeneration system. Though he did not appear in person, he was mentioned by Jessie and James in Meowth's Scrafty Tactics! and arrived in Anville Town in Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky?. In The Beartic Mountain Feud!, he warned Jessie and James to beware of Subway Boss Ingo and his brother . Zager then appeared in Crisis from the Underground Up! and Battle for the Underground!, where, for the first time, he took on the role of direct antagonist. After scrambling the electronics of Nimbasa City and shutting down the Driftveil Drawbridge, he appeared in a helicopter and attempted to capture the subway car containing all of the stolen Pokémon using a claw attached to his helicopter. However, he was thwarted when broke the claw with , forcing him to flee and order Jessie, James and Meowth to withdraw. In The Lonely Deino!, Jessie, James and Meowth included him in their mission to capture the on Milos Island. In Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2 he appeared again, piloting his helicopter in once Jessie, James and Meowth had captured the Forces of Nature to pick them up. However, when , , and attacked the helicopter as a group and damaged it, he was forced to jettison his cargo of the three Legendary Pokémon and escape. In A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1, he met Ash face-to-face for the first time. Using the data stolen from Fennel's Fossil regeneration machine in conjunction with the electrically-charged rocks he had Jessie, James and Meowth steal from Chargestone Cave, he fulfilled his earlier stated goal of creating his own Fossil regeneration device. While holding off Ash and Ferris using a barrier inside his helicopter, he used the machine to restore the Fossil stolen from Ferris. He also appeared in A Restoration Confrontation! Part 2, leading the trio to recapture Tirtouga to use its energy for finding the Time Gate inside Twist Mountain. When they failed, he escaped once again in his damaged helicopter. In Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1, Dr. Zager was seen speaking with Jessie, James and Meowth about their mission to capture . Because of the Melody Pokémon's ability to turn invisible, Dr. Zager mentioned that he was developing special goggles to detect it. In Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!, he was seen in his submarine laboratory with Jessie, James and Meowth, analyzing their recording of Meloetta's singing. Pleased with the results of the experiment, they decided to report it to and mentioned that the song could be used to break a seal on the Abyssal Ruins. In Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!, Dr. Zager assisted Jessie, James and Meowth in finding the entrance to the Abyssal Ruins. In Unrest at the Nursery! he was seen once more in his submarine lab, putting the finishing touches on the preparations for Team Rocket's Operation Tempest. In Meloetta and the Undersea Temple!, Dr. Zager assisted Giovanni in reaching and activating the temple. In Unova's Survival Crisis!, after the plan failed, he retreated back to the Kanto region along with Giovanni, Jessie, James and . Despite Team Rocket's return in New Places... Familiar Faces!, he has not been seen or mentioned in any episodes since. However, he appeared in the ending Let's Join Hands, where he was seen sending the trio plans for their new -themed submarine. Character Dr. Zager is shown to view his work as a scientist seriously. However, at times of great discovery, he can become excited, as seen when he first analyzed the Meteonite and when his resurrection of Tirtouga led to the complete opening of the Time Gate. He is also practical-minded, ordering retreats when missions are failing without trying unreasonably to salvage them. Pokémon Escaped Scott Williams |epnum=BW059 |epname=Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 |desc= Tornadus, along with and , was the target of the mission led by Dr. Zager on Milos Island. After Jessie and James destroyed his shrine, he appeared and waged a destructive battle against Thundurus. When Landorus was forced to enter the battle to stop him, Tornadus and Thundurus teamed up. However, when the three were weakened, Team Rocket appeared and trapped the three in energy fields, allowing Dr. Zager to capture them until his helicopter was damaged. After being freed, the three fought for a while longer before Landorus used his power to calm them, and they used their individual abilities to restore the fertility of the land; Tornadus summoned rain. The three then left Milos Island.}} Thundurus was the second of the Legendary Pokémon summoned during Team Rocket's Milos Island mission. He appeared when Ash, Iris, Cilan and Lewis tried to summon Landorus to stop Tornadus's rampage. The two began a destructive battle, with Thundurus's lightning starting a forest fire on the island. Once Landorus finally appeared, Thundurus and Tornadus fought him instead of each other, with the struggle finally ending once the trio were freed from Team Rocket's trap, followed by Landorus healing Thundurus and Tornadus. Before leaving Milos Island, Thundurus helped heal the land by burning it with lightning.}} Landorus was the final member of the Forces of Nature to appear during Team Rocket's mission on Milos Island. He appears in the legend of Milos Island, where he is described as driving away Tornadus and Thundurus in the past. Ash, Iris, Cilan and Lewis attempted twice to summon him so he could heal the ruined land of the island, but they accidentally brought forth Tornadus and Thundurus instead. In the third attempt they were successful, and Landorus finally appeared. Unlike Tornadus and Thundurus, Landorus understands the humans' plight, and engaged Tornadus and Thundurus in battle to protect the island. They were interrupted by Team Rocket and nearly taken away by Dr. Zager in energy fields attached to his helicopter, but were saved when the heroes attacked the helicopter and damaged it. After resuming their battle, Landorus began losing to Tornadus and Thundurus until Lewis gave him a Revival Herb, giving him enough strength to finish off Tornadus and Thundurus with an overpowered . Once peace was reached, Landorus used his power to restore the fertility of the land.}} was befriended by Ferris in the ancient past, and in the present, its Fossil was found by its old friend. However, shortly after Ferris recovered the Fossil, it was stolen by and forcibly revived by Dr. Zager, who intended to use its energy to find the Time Gate inside Twist Mountain. While Ash and Ferris watched, Tirtouga became scared and attacked not only Team Rocket but the two trying to save it as well, due to it not remembering Ferris. After breaking a hole in the side of Zager's helicopter, Tirtouga escaped. Tirtouga's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors Names Category:Anime characters Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Professors de:Doktor Zager es:Doctor Zager fr:Professeur Zekor it:Dr. Zager ja:ゼーゲル博士 zh:塞格博士